


Lazarus Rising.

by SMKoehl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMKoehl/pseuds/SMKoehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean licks his lips and looks every-which-way for some other sign of life, something to give him a clue as to his location, but there is nothing to see.</p><p>He sighs and picks a direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazarus Rising.

Dean can feel his heart trying to restart itself, a clumsy, thudding thing. It stutters in his chest, unable to find a rhythm. His blood creeps through his veins like molasses, hot, sluggish, and struggling to gain momentum. He can feel its heavy movements, lurching with every successful heartbeat, like something crawling beneath his skin. 

He presses a hand hard to his sternum, eyes squeezed shut tight, as though if he pushes hard enough he can force his heart to keep pace.

There is a breeze bringing goose bumps to his over-warm skin and grass pricking at his arms. The only sounds that reach him are that of wildlife, birds and rustling leaves.  
He keeps his eyes closed as he takes stock of each of his limbs, flexing fingers and toes, testing for injury. He cautiously slides a hand beneath his shirt and his breathing stutters when he runs into nothing but smooth flesh. All the evidence of his time in Hell seems to be missing.  
He opens his eyes slowly, blinking until his vision adjusts to the brightness of daylight. The sparse cloud cover above him glows pink, purple, orange, fading. It has been decades since he’s seen so many colors.

He takes a deep breath and slowly pushes onto his elbows, up, to lean back on his hands, willing himself to ignore the dull ache in his shoulder. He climbs unsteadily to his feet, acutely aware of the stretch and pull of his muscles, the air on his skin. 

He turns in a slow circle, taking in his surroundings. There is nothing around for miles save the yellowing grass at his feet and a dusty road disappearing into the distance.  
He licks his lips and looks every-which-way for some other sign of life, something to give him a clue as to his location, but there is nothing to see.

He sighs and picks a direction.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Dean walks for nearly an hour before a vehicle passes him on the road, a cream-colored sedan that stops a few feet ahead of him and waits patiently for him to approach the window. 

He does, but with some caution; he’s weaponless out here, vulnerable, just the t-shirt and jeans he died in to protect him. 

The woman in the driver’s seat looks like somebodies mother, highlights that have grown out leaving an inch of dark hair at the root, very little makeup, and a soft looking sweater. Her kids are probably in high-school, college, somewhere around Sammy’s age, and she looks kind enough, so he mutters ‘Christo’ under his breath and slides into the passenger seat when it gets no reaction. He thanks her, quietly, for stopping.

She gives him an odd look when he asks her where they are exactly, but he is too relieved when she says South Dakota to worry about it too much. They’re only an hour out from Sioux Falls and Dean is equal parts freaked out and damn glad that whoever pulled him out of the Pit knew enough to drop him somewhere near Bobby.

The ride in to town is quiet. Dean assumes the radio is broken, because the woman, Donna, makes no move to turn it on during the entire ride to town. She makes no effort to start conversation. Dean hears snatches of her quietly humming to herself, but for the most part the only sound is that of the engine chugging along.

After fifteen minutes of watching the world blur past, he leans his head against the window, closes his eyes, and lets the vibrations rattle his newly restored bones into unconsciousness.


End file.
